Milyamarien and Telpë
by Rykan
Summary: The Orcs are coming! And two Elves, Milyamarien and Telpe have to do something about it! Based in the early fourth age of Middle Earth in an AU. I may put in a lemon latter on.
1. Milyamarien and Telpë ch 1 Beginnings

Beginnings  
  
Telpë was descended from the Laiquendi, the Green Elves of Ossiriand, which now in the third age of Middle-Earth is near to the Shire. Her hair was pale as moonlight in a fountain but golden as the sun, and in many braids came down to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were deep and blue as the oceans of Ulmo.  
  
Milyamarien was descended from the Noldor Elves that had stayed in Middle-Earth after Morgoth was defeated and the Eldar had returned to Valinor and the Valar. Her hair was very pale, for it shimmered like silver in the light of the moon and stars, yet it looked golden in full sunlight. It fell in slight curls all the way to the middle of her back. Her eyes were grey as the mountains which she loved. She delighted also in the hills and all the rivers, and wondered often among the mountains of Ered Luin, which is how Milyamarien and Telpë first met. When they were but in their tweens, as the Hobbit's call that age, Milyamarien had travelled far to Ered Mithrin, the Grey Mountains which are north of Mirkwood where Telpë lived. Telpë also loved the mountains and had decided to hunt out the secrets that Ered Mithrin still kept. Milyamarien had found a small valley, deep in the midst of those mountains, and it chanced that Telpë also found that small valley. The two Elves had  
immediately become friends, and stayed that way for the rest of their lives, but presently, they took to wondering Middle-Earth together, until they came and dwelt in the forests next to Ered Luin. By this time, Milyamarien was of the age of 125 and Telpë 115, which although is old compared to the lives of Men and Hobbits, they were still young by Elf years. They had rested by Ered Luin but a short time ere they heard trouble. The Orcs that still survived had gathered together and were multiplying in Khand beyond Mordor. They had been ravaging those lands nearby and had started to come into Gondor. They were few, but Milyamarien and Telpë knew that they would increase in number and do more damage if something was not done. So they resolved to travel east to Imladris that is Rivendel and take counsel with Elrond, and so the story begins...  
  
Milyamarien and Telpë had journeyed over Ered Luin and over the Hills of Evendium, for they rested little or none at all, and followed the Brandywine south and had now come to the Brandywine Bridge, where they were going to camp, for the sun was setting and casting deep shadows about the land.  
  
Telpë was clad in a dark green cloak and hood, and a pale ochre loose shirt. Her leggings were pale green, and her dark brown boots came up to her knees. She had a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back, with a small Elven dagger, one of the few original weapons that the Laiquendi had made and had been passed down to her, at her side. Two braids just above her ears came round to the back of her head where they joined and made a pony tail. She was but a little younger than Milyamarien, and was slightly shorter in stature.  
  
Milyamarien wore a long grey embroidered skirt, which had two splits up either side. She wore a leather belt, and an almost tunic like top, alike to her skirt, with large sleeves. Under knee length boots, which were lined with fur to keep out the cold of the mountains, Milyamarien wore blue grey tights, and beneath her undershirt, hidden gems would occasionally catch the light and reflect it brightly back. She had a part mithril cross bow made by her grandfather, although she only fought when in great need.  
  
Because Telpë was descended from the Green Elves of Ossiriand, she was not very good at lighting fires, and so left that task to Milyamarien, whilst she searched for dead wood and an appropriate place to sleep for the night. Milyamarien sang whilst she worked, and although Telpë did not often sing, she sand with Milyamarien for the joy of being abroad with Milyamarien and for the love of the stars that were now appearing in the sky.  
  
Telpë found a flat spot near to the fire under the boughs of some trees. She set her pack down and placed Milyamarien's pack next to it.  
  
They sat round the fire, eating lembas, and talking and singing late into the night, until the fire started to burn low, and they slept under the stars and moon. 


	2. Milyamarien and Telpë ch 2 The Old Fores...

The characters are mine, but based on Lord of the Rings by Tolkien.  
  
This is my first fic, so please review and tell me if its worth carrying on!  
  
By Rykan  
  
Ch. 2 The Old Forest  
  
Milyamarien and Telpë rose with sun, and cleared up the site. They continued on their way to Imladris ere the dew on the grass had disappeared. They were following the road that lead to Bree, but Telpë was a curious Elf, as was Milyamarien, and having great love of trees, they had to explore the Old Forest, which was not now, if ever it had been, a dangerous place. Although the trees still did shift, this troubled not the two, who could never be lost for long. There was now quite a clear path that led through the forest, but Telpë did not wish to travel on it and would rather always be surrounded by trees; but Milyamarien walked by the road, and ere long she heard a voice. It was singing a song about a road going ever on and on. Milyamarien called Telpë to her and they hid in the shadow of a large oak tree. A Hobbit was walking up the road. He was wearing a dark red waistcoat, a cream shirt, a green cloak and very dark green shorts. He had brown hair, and as far as  
Milyamarien could see he had dark brown eyes. He carried a walking stick and a pack on his back. Milyamarien had always loved Hobbits but had never really had much experience with them. She followed him for a short way, still in the shadow of the trees, watching. Telpë followed her, wondering at Milyamarien's fascination. Telpë whispered to Milyamarien, "Osellé," which means sister not of blood kinship, "What are you doing? We need to be going soon." "Be silent but a moment." Milyamarien whispered back. They watched the Hobbit walk past, who was completely unaware of the avid attention of the Elves towards him. As soon as he was out of sight, Milyamarien turned to Telpë, with a look of utmost surprise and incomprehension on her face. "Never before have I felt such feelings of ... love in my heart, and for a Hobbit no less." Telpë was worried, for she could not recollect there ever being a union between an Elf and a Hobbit. "Think no more of it, osellé, and let us continue  
with our task. That is the most important thing at the moment." Milyamarien looked into Telpë's eyed and saw naught but concern. She smiled and grasped Telpë's hand. "Let us go on then." 


	3. Milyamarien and Telpë ch 3 Imladris

The characters are mine, but based on Lord of the Rings by Tolkien.  
  
This is my first fic, so please review and tell me if its worth carrying on!  
  
By Rykan  
  
Imladris  
  
They turned and went back to the road leading to Bree. They tarried a while in Bree, before continuing along the East-West Road. On the road, they soon came parallel to Weathertop. They stood a while, looking at Amon Sûl, remembering what they had been told of the events that happened there whilst the clouds gathered in the sky. They were now coming quite close to Rivendel, and camped next to the Last Bridge. The sky had now turned dark grey and thunder was in the air, so they did not sing nor light a fire that night, and so huddled together for warmth.  
  
They arose late the next morn, for the clouds were dark and still grey, and the sun was hidden. Afore long after they had set out it began to rain. Milyamarien donned a brown cloak, and, though Telpë loved the rain it was not the joyful rain of spring, so they decided to go through the Trollshaws, a forest to the left of the road.  
  
Milyamarien and Telpë had travelled far, and had now come to the Misty Mountains. They knew vaguely where the hidden vale of Rivendell was situated, and found it ere clouds parted and the sun set.  
  
They were warmly welcomed to Imladris, and Elrond granted them a few days of rest ere they took counsel with Elrond.  
  
On their second day of rest, Milyamarien and Telpë were walking along the river that runs through Rivenedell, when Milyamarien espied some one sitting under a tree on the far bank. She gasped and pulled Telpë behind a tree. "Telpë! It is the Hobbit that we saw in the Old Forest!" "Well, what are you to do about it?" Telpë replied, being a little amused at her own incomprehension. "I-I am not sure." Milyamarien tore her gaze from the Hobbit and looked at Telpë, who smiled at her. "Silly osellé. Let us go and see Elrond Peredhil and find out who this mysterious Hobbit is." Milyamarien smiled and hugged Telpë; and with that they went back to find Elrond.  
  
It took them not long to find Master Elrond. He was standing on a balcony looking out over the valley, and turned when he heard them coming. "Milyamarien, Telpë. I thought you would seek my counsel tomorrow." Telpë shyly smiled at Elrond, who was so wise and learned. "That is not the reason we seek you, Master Elrond" Milyamarien said. Telpë gathered herself and said "No indeed; we wish to find out the name of this Hobbit that we have seen about Imladris, and how it is that he comes here." There were a few benches on the balcony. Elrond sat down and motioned for the two to sit on the other bench, which they gratefully did. "I believe you are referring to a Mr. Faryward Hilldweller. Frodo adopted him ere he and Bilbo left for the Grey Havens. Faryward wished to see that which Frodo and Bilbo talked so much about, and thus here he is." Elrond gave Milyamarien an inquisitive yet some how knowing look. "Why do you wish to know this, Milyamarien?" Milyamarien faintly blushed, and  
Telpë smiled at the fact that Milyamarien had been caught. "Forgive me, Master Elrond, for I fear that I am indeed in love with this Faryward." Elrond kindly smiled. "You need not my pardon, Milyamarien, for I think it wonderful that even after such times as we have seen, love can still be found, even between two such unlikely people, for Mr. Hilldweller has asked me about you also Milyamarien." Milyamarien started, but still kept an air of composure. Telpë giggled slightly and quietly, and turned to Milyamarien. "We shall have to go and see this Mr. Hilldweller." "Maybe in a while." Replied Milyamarien  
  
So Milyamarien and Telpë went back to the river and the place where they had seen Faryward. He appeared to be asleep under the tree, so Milyamarien and Telpë crossed over the bridge that was a little down stream. They came up to the Hobbit, who opened a lazy eye and looked up at them. He then opened both eyes and jumped up. He was quite a tall Hobbit and came up to Milyamariens shoulders. "You are the Elves who were following me in the Old Forest!" Milyamarien again slightly blushed at being caught. "So much for the light-footedness of Elves." Telpë said. Milyamarien turned to the Hobbit. "How did you know we were there? You seemed completely unawares." "Hobbits are just as lithe and fleet-footed as Elves can be, so I knew you were there; but I also occasionally caught sight of you going from one tree to another." Farywards expression softened from that of mock sternest and smiled at Milyamarien. "But I minded it not, for though all Elves are fair of face, none have I seen  
with such light in their face or beauty in their eyes as you, fair Milyamarien." Telpë smiled. It looked as though a union of Hobbit and Elf would soon come to pass. 


	4. Milyamarien and Telpë ch 4 Orcs

The characters are mine, but based on Lord of the Rings by Tolkien.  
  
This is my first fic, so please review and tell me if its worth carrying on!  
  
By Rykan  
  
Orcs  
  
The next day, Telpë and Milyamarien again came to Elrond, but this time about the matter which they had journeyed far to resolve. They told Elrond of the Orcs, and how they prophesised, if naught was done, things would go, to which Elrond agreed. He told them to go to Ered Nimrais, the mountains in Gondor, and to the west end of the mountains to find Denelin, an Elven warrior who had been but thirteen during the War of the Ring, but still came to battle and lived, and had gone to live in the mountains during this time of peace that followed. So they resolved to find Denelin, but upon hearing this, Faryward said that he would go with them, whether they would have him or no. He met little resistance, for Milyamarien considered Faryward a sturdy Hobbit, capable of looking after himself, and was more than happy for her newfound love to accompany them.  
  
And so they set out from Imladris, with supplies and horses from Elrond. Over the next few days, they crossed over the Misty Mountains entirely, and came to the High Pass, and the Old Ford, which was night on fifty miles from Mirkwood. They followed the Andurin south for many more days. The sun shone brightly all the while. Soon they passed the forest of Lorien. They left the banks of the Anduin then, and carried on as straight south as they could, across the Field of Celebrant, and over The Wold; but ere they came past the forest of Fangorn, which the Ents no longer lived in, a host of Orcs sprang forth from Fangorn. There were four Orcs to one, and Milyamarien, Telpë and Faryward had slain most of them, ere a poisoned arrow was shot from afar. Alas! for it hit Milyamarien in the shoulder. The Orcs then fled, being but few. Milyamarien chased the Orcs, heedless of the arrow, but then the poison began to work it's way around her body. She collapsed near to the forest, and  
Telpë who had been chasing the Orcs with Milyamarien ran back to where Milyamarien had fallen. Faryward, who being a Hobbit had shorter legs, ran up a moment later. Telpë took Milyamarien in her arms. She ripped the fabric of Milyamarien's top and grasped the arrow. She whispered a few words of elvish into Milyamariens pointed ear to dull the pain, and then pulled the arrow out, to which Milyamarien cried out in pain. The shaft broke and the arrow head remained embedded in Milyamarien's shoulder. Telpë leant over Milyamarien and shoke her "Wake up, Milyamarien! Please stay awake! Alas, for it is beyond my knowledge of healing to remove this accursed arrow! We need to get you healed as quickly as possible!" Telpë gently laid Milyamarien on the grass. "Keep her awake, Faryward, for if she falls asleep, I fear we may never awaken her again." Faryward took Milyamarien in his arms, whilst Telpë fetched the horses. Faryward kept talking to Milyamarien, and Telpë came back but a  
minute later. Telpë lifted up Milyamarien and put her on the horse and climbed into the saddle with Milyamarien in front of her. Faryward got on the smaller horse, and they set off at great speed, as if armies of Orcs were chasing them. "We have to get you to Lorien!" Telpë called to Milyamarien over the wind. 


End file.
